bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Annona
Annona was an ancient creature living in the Bara Magna mountains. History Early Life According to Annona herself, she had existed even before the Great Beings. When she sensed the presence of the Great Beings, she tried to fill their minds with "madness", but the Great Beings instead sapped away her dreams. Trying to hide in fear of them, Annona was forced to live under Bara Magna's surface. Many years later and starving for dreams, Annona eventually found and began to feed off the dreams of the Iron Tribe Agori, which eventually killed them or rendered them insane. This was soon known worldwide as the Dreaming Plague. At a later time, Annona decided to give psionic abilities to the female Skrall, but only for her amusement. She wished to see if they would use these powers to destroy the males. Spherus Magna Years later, two remaining Iron Tribe members, Sahmad and Telluris, along with an Agori-turned snake named Metus, who was infected by the Dreaming Plague, were searching for the cause of the Dreaming Plague when they unknowingly approached the lair of Annona. She dragged them underground and created an illusion of a city called New Atero to fool Sahmad. It failed when he was killed by a female Iron Agori, thus destroying the illusion. When Sahmad re-awoke in the healer's chamber, where the illusion had started, the being spoke to him through deceased Iron Agori which eventually changed into the Sisters of the Skrall. The being finally revealed her true appearance to Sahmad, and tried to seize him with her tentacles, but missed. Telluris and Metus, who had somehow reverted into an Agori, stormed in to meet Sahmad and all three escaped, but Annona caught up with them on the surface, apparently waiting for them. Sensing her next meal, however, Annona teleported a fortress located on some cliffs by Aqua Magna, the three Agori being near when she teleported, then floated up to the fortress and fought off the Skakdi guarding the doors by casting illusions upon them. A golden being then came out of the fortress and upon discovering Annona's intention created several stalagmites to stab her. During the fight, Annona, who was supposedly dying, couldn't keep her illusions up, and the Skakdi she had trapped were free. However, even though she was trapped she was still absorbing the dreams of the Skakdi, and she was able to free herself. The golden being then used his powers to bring the dreams of the Skakdi to life. A few Skakdi and Telluris tried attacking her, but their attempts had failed; all of them were killed by Annona. However, Sahmad had been able to strike her by stabbing her with one of the rock spikes created by the golden being earlier. Sahmad then helped the golden being by dreaming of a universe without dreams, to starve Annona, and the golden being made it so. Annona, in response to this, decided to strike a deal with the golden being, by giving her a world to live and feast upon, and she would surrender. The gold being agreed, but only on the terms that Sahmad created the world. Sahmad then dreamed of a lush world, filled with beings like Annona, hoping they would all feed off each other and die, and she disappeared to the new, unknown location. Personality and Traits Annona appeared as a large red sun-like object with tentacles covered in spines and had a similar appearance to Tren Krom. Powers and Equipment Annona had capability of sapping the dreams out of beings for nourishment, which would eventually result in the deaths of those she stole dreams from. Annona could also create illusions, teleport, and was capable of speech. She could also give beings powers, as this was demonstrated when she gave the Sisters of the Skrall their Psionic powers. Appearances *''Sahmad's Tale'' Category:2010 Category:Bara Magna Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Spherus Magna Category:Villains